


She.

by EndHo_Hoe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Depression, Dreams and Nightmares, Evil Kate Argent, Good Peter Hale, Nightmares, Other, Post-Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Short, Short One Shot, The Hale Fire (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndHo_Hoe/pseuds/EndHo_Hoe
Summary: Why did he go feral?And..Why didn't he?
Relationships: Peter Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	She.

He doesnt wake up happy when it happens. It just makes him more empty. The nightmares tease him of her. Giving him advice, trying to give him closure.

He doesn't need its pity, he just wants her back. 

He imagines her next to him, touching his face and telling him to believe. Trust that everything will be okay. The Hales will Prosper

Talia would be proud of him

He doubts it.

He doesn't deserve it he should've known. And he should've saved her.

He killed Kate. He has no regrets, but he didn't get what he wanted. No apology and so nothing changed.

6 years. 6 years in a coma, not all of it was spent with Meredith. A good part of it was him having panic attacks in his head. Seeing his fiance burn in front of him. Watching his sister try to alpha her way through the pain and get everyone to safety. 

He remembers Derek and Cora and Laura screaming for their parents.

He remembers being forced to kill her. Forced to take something he was never supposed to have. He hated that he was being manipulated the whole time. During the coma, after the coma, and as the Alpha.

He gave in when she came back. Let her do what she wanted. She always got what she wanted.

Why did Scott get a good run? True Alpha? He didn't kill? Some people need to die. He needs to learn. Oh? Allison died? So did she.

Why did he go feral?

And

Why didn't he?


End file.
